Cinco minutos
by Serpent et Blaireau
Summary: Él siempre había pensado en la posibilidad de un "Apocalipsis Zombi" como algo cómico. Su opinión había cambiado, extrañamente, hasta este punto.TRADUCCIÓN. Zombie!Sherlock
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes ni el canon nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. La historia tampoco, nosotras sola la traducimos con permiso de la autora ("dramatis-echo" en Tumblr). No ganamos nada haciendo ésto, sólo un poco de diversión.

* * *

Sherlock no estaba en el piso.

Sherlock _NO_ _estaba_ donde John lo había dejado.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el doctor se había sentido tan aterrorizado. Su corazón crecía, latiendo tan rápido que John temía que fuera a abrir un limpio agujero a través de su pecho.

El ex-capitán de la armada se había ido sólo por cinco minutos, como máximo. El y Sherlock se habían resguardado en su piso cuando todo este desastre había comenzado. Cómo había empezado algo como esto, John no estaba seguro. En un momento habían disturbios y al otro, el Gobierno Británico estaba anunciando la evacuación de la ciudad. Esto tenía algo que ver con un virus. John no estaba seguro de todos los detalles, pero lo que _si_ sabía...era que Londres estaba ardiendo.

Él siempre había pensado en la posibilidad de un "Apocalipsis Zombi" como algo cómico.

Su opinión había (extrañamente) cambiado hasta este punto.

Así que, siendo el competente soldado entrenado para la guerra que era –John insistió que Sherlock se mantuviera atrincherado en el piso, mientras él desafiaba las calles para poder saquear la farmacia local ubicada unas cuantas calles mas abajo. Iban a necesitar provisiones si es que se iban a guarnecer en el piso. John había sentido una gran oleada de alivio con el hecho de haber realizado las compras el día anterior…. Pero la ciudad era mucho mas violenta ahora de lo que lo había sido nunca. Si es que iban a sobrevivir, necesitarían una gran cantidad de suministros médicos.

Por lo tanto, él se había armado, vestido en capas y salido a la calle.

En gran parte, los muertos caminantes eran fáciles de evadir. No estaban todos allí, y sus capacidades motoras fallaban considerablemente. Estaba agradecido de que no tuvieran la capacidad de "correr", como esos otros zombies que había visto en una película una vez.

John fue interceptado por unos pocos más antes de comenzar a correr en dirección a la desierta farmacia. Bloqueo la puerta, y procedió a llenar su bolso con todos los aliviadores de dolor, antibióticos, vendas y medicinas que podía. Incluso saltó detrás del mostrador para recoger algunos cajones con medicamentos fuertes, esos que sólo eran vendidos bajo prescripción médica, que contenían Vicodin, Fentanilo y Codeina.

Eso había sido fácil, no podría haberle llevado más de cinco minutos.

Pero de todos modos… Sherlock se había ido.

"Sherlock!" Gritó, buscando frenéticamente en el piso algún indicio de su compañero.

Cuando se percato de que no encontraba nada, John volvió a su habitación. Se hiso con todas sus armas, su equipo militar útil y todo lo que pudiera necesitar para encontrar a Sherlock mientras que simultáneamente (con suerte) se protegería del maldito virus Z.

Sherlock escucharía un largo discurso sobre permanecer en donde él pudiera encontrarlo.

"_Al menos que él este_…" John inmediatamente apartó ese pensamiento. No había ninguna posibilidad de que Sherlock hubiera tenido tan poca precaución como para que lo hubieran infectado. Él no era tan estúpido.

Por otra parte, él había estado _completamente_ fascinado con el virus Z que aparentemente reanimaba a los muertos. John había pasado los dos últimos días convenciéndolo de NO capturar, ni entrar, ningún zombi en el piso para experimentar. La excusa de Sherlock de "_Piensa en todo lo que podríamos aprender, John!_" no había funcionado muy bien.

Volviendo a las caóticas, y nubladas calles de Londres, John estaba un poco consternado al darse cuenta que había comenzado a llover. Eso disminuía la visibilidad considerablemente, y definitivamente eso no era bueno… especialmente porque había humanos muertos, caníbales deambulando por las calles en busca de carne viva.

Escuchando algunos lamentos a su izquierda, John se volvió descargando un par de tiros a un par de cuerpos que se aproximaban, una bala en cada cerebro. Afortunadamente eran bastante fáciles de apuntar, y tampoco eran muy inteligentes.

"Sherlock?!" Grito de nuevo mientras se movía.

Un par de cuerpos más se giraron en su dirección. Gritar probablemente no era el MEJOR método para encontrar a su amigo, pero diablos, John estaba desesperado. No había visto ninguna otra alma viva en días. Mycroft había mensajeado a Sherlock hace aproximadamente una semana diciendo que enviaría ayuda. Pero eso todavía no ocurría. Y John ni siquiera había oído hablar de Lestrade, lo que de por si era un pensamiento preocupante.

Agarrando el bate ubicado entre la mochila y la funda, John dio unos certeros golpes a los no-muertos que se acercaban- rompiendo sus cráneos con un par de fuertes golpes. Tanta violencia podría haber dejado cicatrices en cualquiera… pero John había visto proporciones justas de horrible brutalidad durante su tiempo en Afganistán.

No conocía a esta gente. Eran _ellos o él_. Todo lo que importaba ahora era encontrar a la única persona que le importaba… la única persona , que hasta hace cinco minutos atrás había estado _viva._

Envainando de nuevo el bate, John corrió hacia el callejón que bordeaba el 221B de Baker Street. Volvió a llamarlo mientras daba la vuelta… pero se detuvo en seco al ver a un familiar detective alto y vestido de azul.

Pero eso no era Sherlock…

No… _esta_ criatura estaba ligeramente encogida, no alta y orgullosa como su Sherlock había sido. La familiar bata azul estaba sucia y manchada con una considerable cantidad de sangre. Había mas corriendo desde su pálido cuello desde lo que parecía ser una fresca herida en su mejilla derecha. Habían oscuros, y descoloridos círculos alrededor de sus parpados, que contrastando con sus fríos ojos los hacían parecer mas brillantes.

Eso no era Sherlock. No _su_ Sherlock…

"No…" John exhalo, incapaz de apartar la mirada del cadáver de su amigo

Sherlock se cernía sobre el cuerpo sin vida de una niña.; su sangre salpicaba todo el pavimento del callejón –incluso manchando un poco el lado de los contenedores de la señora Hudson. Lentamente, el detective se dio vuelta y fijo sus ojos fríos y aparentemente sin vida en John. Jadeaba y parecía que respiraba aun más superficialmente mientras daba un paso hacia adelante. Los dedos de Sherlock estaban rígidos y tensos, y caminaba dando pequeños pasos, ya no se deslizaba con esa certeza y gracia felina.

Cuando Sherlock estuvo más cerca– John finalmente tomó su pistola. Se le hacía más y más difícil ver la amenaza que se cernía ante él. La combinación de la fuerte lluvia y las lágrimas de angustia le dificultaban la visión.

"Me fui por sólo cinco minutos Sherlock" Se atragantó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡Cinco malditos minutos!" Gritó. La ira era evidente en el tono de su voz; no se sentía así de desorientado desde que había sido drogado en Baskerville.

Sherlock continuaba acercándose, jadeando y siseando más y más fuerte con cada paso que daba. La mano de John temblaba mientras seguía apuntando a su mejor amigo. No tenía la menor idea sobre qué hacer. Su cabeza y su corazón le decían dos cosas muy diferentes:

O bien le disparaba a Sherlock, y escapaba vivo.

_O…_

John hizo una mueca y dio un rápido vistazo a sus espaldas, hacia la entrada del callejón. Más infectados intentaban bajar por la calle. Algunos incluso peleando y golpeándose entre si.

El sonido distante de las sirenas no lo hacían sentir más protegido, y las muchas columnas de humo que se perdían en el cielo desde los distintos barrios de Londres contaban una historia sin esperanza.

Mirando hacia Sherlock, John maldijo y ahogó un sollozo que había intentado desesperadamente acallar. ¿_Qué podía hacer?_ _¿Cuál era el punto de siquiera hacer algo?_

Con la muerte asegurada a sólo unos pasos, John dejó caer su pistola al suelo. Se estremeció y apretó los puños.

"Siempre supe que tu serías mi final…" respiró temblorosamente "…S-Sherlock Holmes"

En vez de vivir y tener que sobrevivir solo en una ciudad que ya parecía un infierno, John había decidido morir en manos de la única persona a la que había llegado realmente a valorar. La única persona que alguna vez había llegado a amar de verdad.

Sherlock gruñó y dio unos rápidos pasos hacia adelante – lanzando a John contra la pared de ladrillos más cercana. Él cerró sus ojos, apretó los dientes y esperó por lo inevitable. Esperó sentir los dientes de Sherlock alrededor de su cuello arrancándole la yugular; esperó sentir sus huesudos, flacos dedos en su estómago para arrancarle el corazón, los pulmones, sus intestinos…

Pero eso nunca pasó.

De hecho, todo lo que sintió fue un rápido y juguetón pellizco en su mandíbula.

"¿Soy convincente, no?" Sentía susurrar al familiar barítono en su oreja.

John abrió sus ojos y desesperadamente miró a su compañero. Pudo ver familiaridad en los ojos del detective, y una chispa de energía que no estaba allí hace un momento. "Q-Qué… ¡¿Qué MIERDA?!" John maldijo, las lagrimas aun cayendo por su rostro en medio de la lluvia. Su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

"Te dije que esas nuevas cicatrices y heridas de Halloween serían muy útiles algún día. Realmente tienes que empezar dejar de dudar lo que digo." Reflexionó Sherlock, con la más ligera de las sonrisas en sus labios. "Podemos transformarte en un zombie cuando volvamos al departamento. Tengo más de éstas heridas falsas, pero para éstos disfraces se necesita sangre _real_. Vi éste cadáver y decidí que su sangre era más útil para nuestros propósitos_._ Unta un poco en tu ropa y en la cabeza. No sé cuan agudos serán los sentidos de los infectados; obviamente no he tenido el tiempo ni los recursos para ejecutar las pruebas necesarias, pero prefiero no usar sangre falsa o jarabe. Si _huele _real, tenemos más oportunidad de convencerlos que estamos muertos y así poder escapar" Hablaba con rapidez "Mycroft se ha contactado conmigo. Tenemos que llegar al palacio de Westminster. Ahí nos encontraremos con un helicóptero y M-"

Sherlock se vio interrumpido cuando John estrelló sus labios contra los del detective, agarrándose lo más fuertemente posible de él mientras ponía toda la preocupación que albergaba su corazón en ese abrazo. Sherlock lentamente se lo devolvió, podía sentir a John temblando, sus manos a cada lado de la cara de Sherlock apretándolo casi hasta el punto del dolor.

Cuando se separaron, John seguía llorando. Se veía exhausto, y Sherlock sintió una punzada de culpabilidad bien merecida. Quizás _demostrarle_ su plan a John, en retrospectiva, había sido una mala idea. No tenía la intención de asustarlo tanto. "Ibas a dejar que te matara…"Afirmó Sherlock.

"S-Sí… sí, Dios, **maldita sea…"** John intentó despejar el nudo en su garganta y normalizar su respiración.

Sherlock bajó la mirada y apoyó su frente contra la de John. "Lo siento. No pensé que ésta broma con mi actuación fuera a tener tales repercusiones en ti. Estaba seguro de que te ibas a dar cuenta que no estaba realmente infectado. Tal vez un ambiente tan caótico no es apropiado para prob-"

"No, no lo es. _Realmente_ no, Sherlock" John le gruñó, todavía intentando frenar su ritmo cardiaco.

El espigado detective le dio un reconfortante beso en la frente "Te aseguro… Sólo bromeaba acerca nuestra situación actual porque _sé_ que vamos a estar bien. Estaremos bien, John," le prometió "_Voy_ a sacarnos de aquí." Tomándose un momento para evaluar los ojos de John otra vez, y para asegurarse de que estaba bien, Sherlock asintió "Unta un poco de la sangre de la niña en tu ropa. Vamos a volver al piso por la puerta de atrás… ponerte algunas de éstas llagas… y después de una o dos lecciones rápidas de actuación, vamos a estar en camino" Dijo sonriendo con entusiasmo.

John asintió, y se enderezó. _Modo soldado; activado._

_He believed him._

* * *

__Nota de las traductoras:

¡Por fin tuvimos tiempo para traerles otra traducción!, ésta vez un Zombie!Sherlock que Serpent encontró en Tumblr. El link de la historia original es " post/ 21597195142/ song- in- the- house- in- a- heartbeat- john", sólo tienen que juntar los espacios para poder acceder al post. El fanart que está de imagen del fic está en ese mismo post, por si quieren verlo en mejor calidad :)

Creímos prudente dejar la última frase tal y como estaba, porque consideramos que es algo muy representativo del fandom, ya saben, por el "I believe in Sherlock Holmes", pero la traducción sería "Confiaba en él" o "Creía en él".

Esperamos que les haya gustado, y nos dejen algún comentario, porque de verdad nos hacen muy, MUY felices. Vieran como estamos en clases, diciendo "Tenemos un review glkjhldfjdghdflhnldf - sonidos de fangirl inidentificables".

¡Nos vemos en la próxima! (Que esperamos sea un poco más larga(?))


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes ni el canon nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. La historia tampoco, nosotras sola la traducimos con permiso de la autora ("dramatis-echo" en Tumblr). No ganamos nada haciendo ésto, sólo un poco de diversión.

**Traductora**: Serpent

**Beta**: Blaireau

* * *

_El distante sonido de sirenas no ayudaba a confortarlo, y las varias columnas de humo que se elevaban hacia el cielo nublado desde los barrios de Londres contaban una historia desesperanzadora…_

John abrió los ojos, tomando un fuerte respiro mientras sus sentidos despertaban…

Exhaló lentamente, y dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la tenue luz de las velas. Sin electricidad. Obviamente. El agua fresca era un problema también, pero John prefería centrarse en lo problemas más grandes a los que se enfrentaban por el momento. Podría empezar estando agradecido por la oportunidad de dormir seis horas seguidas.

Volvió la cabeza, y miró a su lado para ver que Sherlock seguía allí, casi inconciente de costado y respirando constantemente. Los ojos de John se suavizaron con cariño. Le había hecho la vida un infierno por la broma que le había gastado hace unos días. Había pensado que Sherlock realmente estaba muerto… y John nunca había sentido tal sensación de perdida, de pánico. Aun molesto como había estado, John había tenido que seguir al detective; cubrirse en la sangre de los muertos y copiar sus erráticos gestos les había permitido viajar a través de la ciudad de un modo mucho más rápido.

Se dirigieron al palacio de Westminter, según las instrucciones de Mycroft – pero cuando llegaron no vieron un helicóptero ni un vehículo de rescate. En su lugar, habían dos soldados (que habían sido instruidos a seguir las órdenes de John, al mantener su rango de Capitán), y otros cinco sobrevivientes. Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan – quien se había auto-encomendado cuidar de Spencer, un pequeño niño que también se encontraba entre ellos – y otros dos hombres llamados Jacob y Matt. Los habían subido a todos a una furgoneta negra, y habían sido instruidos para conducir a una "casa segura" fuera de Londres. Recibirían nuevas instrucciones una vez que llegaran allí. Francamente, John había estado feliz de ver a otros sobrevivientes.

Acercandose, lentamente recorrió con la parte posterior su dedo la sien de Sherlock. El detective se agitó con un pequeño ruido, y abrió sus ojos color cielo para descansarlos en John "¿…Oíste algo?" preguntó el barítono.

John negó y quitó la mano para sentarse en la cama. Inclinó su cabeza a un lado para hacer sonar su cuello, y luego rodó los hombros "¿… Crees que tengamos noticias de tu hermano hoy?" preguntó, la voz un poco ronca por el sueño y el cansancio general por estar sumergido en esa pesadilla viviente. "Han sido tres días."

Sherlock no respondió. Sólo se quedó mirando a John…

"¡John!" un agudo grito femenino hizo saltar a ambos hombres fuera de la cama. Todavía estaban vestidos (tenía sentido, teniendo en cuenta el que tenían que estar listos para moverse en cualquier momento), y rápidamente tomaron sus abrigos y una gran variedad de armas, antes de volar por las escaleras de madera de la vieja casa que estaban ocupando.

"¿Qué pasó?" John estaba instantáneamente en modo soldado cuando se acercó a los dos militares asignados. Sally tenía sus brazos alrededor de Spencer, y a pesar de estar murmurando que todo saldría bien – sus ojos y cara estaban llenos de temor.

Uno de los soldados dio un paso adelante, "La sargento Donovan vio movimiento afuera…" explicó.

John se acercó tentativamente a la ventana tapada con tablas y miró por entre ellas, "…Yo… no veo nada…" murmuró.

"¿Crees que estoy mintiendo?" Le espetó una tensa Sally, liberando al niño y caminando hacia la otra ventana. "¡Los vi! ¡Se están moviendo más rápido! Vi dos sombras pasar por delante de las ventanas; bloquearon la luz por un momento," insistió.

John entrecerró los ojos hacia ella, "Ellos no se mueven rápido. Estuviste en Londres; viste como andaban cojeando por ahí a un ritmo normal."

"Tienen todas las capacidades que nosotros tenemos, John… salvo el pensamiento coherente." La voz de Sherlock los interrumpió calmadamente; aunque a juzgar por la forma en que sus ojos se movían por la habitación, su compañero podía decir que estaba buscando por posibles vías de escape. "Si es que hay infectados allí afuera… podrían sentirse inclinados a correr, tal y como nosotros haríamos. Los infectados en Londres no tienen ninguna causa para moverse rápidamente debido a las calles estrechas y la gran cantidad de objetivos posibles. Sin embargo, aquí afuera… la sangre fresca debe ser escasa. Viste los cadáveres de cordero descomponiéndose tal y como yo lo hice cuando llegamos." Señalo el detective, regresando la mirada a John.

Sally asintió, "¡Exacto!"

El sonido de madera rompiéndose llamó la atención de todos en la sala – y todos se giraron hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

El sonido de los gritos de terror, sin embargo, confirmó el peor miedo de todos.

John y los dos soldados fueron los primeros en ir a investigar, seguidos por Sherlock. Sally optó por quedarse en la sala con el chico. Cuando el grupo entró a la cocina, vieron a Jacob de pie frente a la puerta trasera, casi en estado de shock mientras miraba hacia afuera. "¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!" espetó John, "¡Las puertas y ventanas están tapiadas por una razón!"

"A-Allí… Matt vio… Matt vio una chica… una chica afuera, e-e-ella…" señaló.

El doctor militar se asomó justo a tiempo para ver a Matt gritando y agitándose; una pequeña niña infectada lo había mordido en el cuello y se aferraba a él como una especie de koala rabioso. John apartó la vista para ver a dos infectados más abalanzándose hacia ellos.

Empujó a Matt a su lado y cerró la puerta de nuevo. Sin la seguridad adicional de las tablas, sería mucho más fácil para los infectados entrar.

Ya estaban golpeando y lanzándose a si mismos contra la puerta…

"Y-Yo, nosotros… ¡lo sentimos! ¡Matt no sabía que estaba infectada!" tartamudeó Jacob, temblando mientras se apartaba de la puerta.

John lo ignoró, "Ustedes dos, apóstense contra ella – ¡NO los dejen entrar!" les gritó a los dos cabos. Los soldados asintieron y se apoyaron contra la puerta, haciendo de barricada humana.

Sherlock se había distraído brevemente por el caos reinante (y la evidente estupidez, su mente añadió) cuando recibió un mensaje de su hermano.

Simplemente decía: _Helicóptero. Canal adyacente. No puede esperar. MH_

"Tenemos que irnos…" Sherlock susurró, agarrando el bate que John tenía colgado en la espalda para armarse a si mismo – mientras el doctor sacaba su Browning, armándola, dejándola preparada y cargada.

Otro sonido de madera rompiéndose hizo que el par se girara y entrara de nuevo a la sala de estar. Un par de brazos se agitaban a través de la ventana tapiada; sangrientos, rasguñados y fuertes, mientras sostenían el pequeño brazo de Spencer en un férreo agarre. Sally gritaba y hacía todo lo posible para alejarlo, pero era una causa perdida.

El instinto de John inmediatamente le dijo que se moviera y los ayudara, pero el sonido de más tablas rompiéndose hizo que Sherlock lo agarrara del brazo – y lo llevara directamente hacia el tramo de escaleras. "¡Muévete!" apremió, mientras arrastraba al doctor escaleras arriba.

"¡Sherlock, tenemos que ayudarles!" gritó John furiosamente.

"¡Es **demasiado **tarde, John! ¡No puedes salvarlos a TODOS!" le recordó Sherlock. "¡¿Molly?!... ¡Molly!" aulló.

Más gritos resonaron desde el piso de abajo. Sherlock podía oír el golpeteo irregular de los infectados mientras rápidamente invadían la casa. Unos pocos disparos fueron hechos, sin duda por los soldados, que estaban haciendo todo lo posible por defenderse.

Molly por fin salió de su habitación con un poco de timidez, sólo para ser empujada dentro de nuevo por John y Sherlock. "¿Q-Qué está pasando?" tartamudeó.

"Nos estamos yendo. ¡Tenemos que irnos!" le respondió John frenéticamente, mirando a Sherlock que seguía de pie en la puerta – vigilando la escalera.

El detective se tensó cuando vio la rabiosa silueta de un infectado subiendo las escaleras. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, antes de que Sherlock estuviera dentro de la habitación – cerrando y bloqueando la puerta tras de si. Un fuerte ruido vino del otro lado; frenéticos golpeteos, gruñidos y jadeos se deslizaban a través de la vieja madera de la puerta, que poco a poco comenzaron a dar paso a una violenta paliza contra ella.

"¡Por aquí!" les llamó John, traspasando la puerta que los comunicaba con la habitación contigua. "Podríamos ser capases de bajar por ésta ventana…" murmuró para si mismo, guardando la pistola, mientras comenzaba a quitar las tablas con nada más que sus manos.

"¡Molly!" gruñó impacientemente Sherlock desde el dintel de la puerta que unía los dormitorios, viendo como ésta frenéticamente trataba de cambiarse el pijama y recoger algunas cosas. "¡No hay tiempo!"

Temblaba mientras se movía, agotada y evidentemente muerta de miedo mientras los gritos y los golpes comenzaban a acercarse. "Y-Yo sólo tengo que… ¡Tengo que encontrar algunas cosas! Sólo espera, espérame..." divagaba. "¡No estoy lista!"

La puerta cerrada del dormitorio se agrietó, y de pronto, un hombre infectado pasó a través de ella.

Se detuvo por un momento, la sangre resbalando por su mentón, enrojecidos y salvajes ojos moviéndose alrededor de la habitación, deteniéndose en Sherlock y Molly, mientras se paraba entre ellos.

Molly parecía congelada. "S-Sh… Sherlock…" susurró sin aliento.

Él apretó los dientes, mirándola con tristeza; dividido entre salvar a su querida amiga y salvarse a si mismo. Más pasos se oían, tronando por las escaleras y al final del pasillo…

_Todavía tenía el bate… podría tratar de luchar contra ellos para salvarla… pero el sonido de más infectados acercándose significaba que ponto sería superado en número… no había forma de decir cuantos más habían en la casa…_

Cuando el infectado se giró hacia Sherlock – y echó a correr hacia él – el detective cerró la puerta y le puso llave. "¡SHERLOCK!" Se oyó el desesperado grito desde el otro lado.

El infectado se volvió y corrió hacia Molly – que se metió en el antiguo cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras de si.

John se dio la vuelta para ver el final de la escena, "¡Molly!" gritó, yendo hacia la puerta. Pero Sherlock le bloqueó el paso, empujándolo hacia la ventana, "¡No PODEMOS ayudarla, John!" vociferó, obviamente incómodo con la idea de abandonarla… pero lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que era una batalla perdida.

Eran ellos o ella.

_Si ella no hubiera insistido en empacar o en hacer alboroto con esas infernales…_ Sherlock sacó su mente de ese tren de pensamiento, y en cambio, abrió la ventana que John había estado desbloqueando.

Los dos subieron al inclinado tejado, y se deslizaron por la corta pendiente hasta derrumbarse en el suelo fuera del terreno de la casa. John gimió ante el impacto, todavía un poco aturdido – pero Sherlock estaba allí para aferrarse a su brazo y levantarlo, todavía sosteniendo el bate en la mano. "Vamos, John… TENEMOS que irnos…" le apremió.

Unos pocos infectados más pasaron junto a ellos hacia la puerta de la casa, obviamente ya echada abajo.

Los dos hombres comenzaron una carrera por sus vidas. John no pudo evitar echar una última mirada hacia la casa.

Fue un error hacerlo. Vio la inquietante imagen de Molly Hooper, golpeando la ventanilla del baño en el que había encontrado refugio; gritando, suplicando que volvieran por ella…

Entonces, repentinamente, había desaparecido. Arrancada bruscamente de la ventana.

John ahogó un sollozo, "¡Jesucristo!"

"¡El canal… que bordea la propiedad! ¡Mycroft dijo que había enviado un helicóptero!" jadeó Sherlock, "Tenemos que… que…" la voz de Sherlock se apagó cuando miró hacia atrás, sólo para encontrarse con al menos cinco infectados persiguiéndolos a John y a él.

"¡¿Tú, tú sabías que iba a haber un helicóptero y no… no dijiste NADA?!" vociferó John mientras corrían. Al darse cuenta que Sherlock miraba hacia atrás, John hizo lo mismo, y vio a los infectados cada vez más cerca. "¡Oh, maldita puta mierda!" maldijo.

Sherlock hizo lo mismo mientras respondía. "¡Sólo he recibido el mensaje… hace unos momentos!" argumentó. "¡Te DIJE que teníamos que irnos!..."

Mientras seguían el estrecho canal de agua que rodeaba la casa, Sherlock captó un movimiento por medio de su mirada periférica; casi una docena de infectados habían aparecido sobre la cima de la colina, y corrían todos juntos hacia ellos.

"Oh… Cristo…" jadeó John, apretando los dientes mientras corría.

"¡Allí!" exclamó Sherlock – viendo la silueta de un helicóptero cerca de la orilla. Las palas de rotor ya estaban funcionando, mientras el helicóptero comenzaba a flotar por encima del suelo, deseoso por despegar.

El detective se acercó, y cogió la mano de John, preparándose para hacer un último empuje, un esfuerzo final; toda la energía que les quedaba… para poder llegar al helicóptero.

Los gruñidos, chillidos y aullidos de la manada detrás de ellos se multiplicaron, haciéndose cada vez más cercanos, mientras ellos alcanzaban la rampa de descarga, sumergiéndose en la seguridad del fuselaje mientras éste comenzaba a despegar.

Mientras se elevaban, algunos infectados daban saltos desesperados e intentaban agarrarse de los patines de metal. Sherlock balanceó el bate que aun sostenía, y los obligó a dar marcha a tras y quedarse en el suelo.

El helicóptero finalmente llegó a una altura inalcanzable, dejando a los infectados bajo ellos – confusos, gruñendo y retorciéndose salvajemente mientras formaban una masa, preguntándose donde se había ido la carne fresca.

Sherlock se apoyó contra el lateral del fuselaje, su pecho agitándose mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Miró a dos de los agentes de Mycroft, fuertemente armados – y escribiendo furiosamente en sus móviles. "… Pueden decirle a mi inútil hermano… que llegó tarde…" gruñó.

Los dos agentes miraron a Sherlock, pero no dijeron nada. Uno siguió escribiendo, mientras el otro se movía al asiento delantero, al lado del piloto, tranquilamente dándole instrucciones sobre donde ir ahora.

Sherlock se volvió a ver a John, que estaba tendido de espaldas en suelo del helicóptero, jadeando y tratando de regular su propia respiración. Se veía bien por el momento; ojos duros, concentrado, en modo soldado superviviente.

Pero la realización de que estaban a salvo lo golpeó… y antes de darse cuenta, John estaba abiertamente llorando.

"… John." Murmuró Sherlock tristemente; su voz casi sonando compasiva.

Su rostro reflejaba tanto dolor y remordimiento; arrepentimiento por no haber sido _capaz_ de salvar a sus compañeros. Las palmas de sus manos subieron para cubrirse los ojos.

Siempre había tenido un gran corazón. John el doctor. John el soldado. Siempre había querido ayudar a todo el mundo…

Pero en éste mundo, era un 'tu-o-ellos' – el corazón de John podía hacer que lo mataran. Sherlock necesitaba que viera eso… esperaba que, a pesar de sus perdidas, John pudiera verlo ahora.

Aún así. No había nada de malo en sufrir por sus amigos perdidos.

Molly… en particular…

Sherlock encontró sus propios ojos volviéndose un poco brumosos, así que apretó los dientes, e intentó poner ese incómodo sentimiento de arrepentimiento lo más lejos posible. En cambio, extendió su mano y tomó el brazo de John. Se sentó en el suelo, y acomodó a su lloroso compañero contra su pecho, entre sus piernas; completamente envuelto en sus extremidades mientras lo acunaba más cerca.

John siguió dejando escapar su dolor, mientras Sherlock presionaba su cara contra el suave y cálido cabello de la coronilla del doctor militar. Inhaló lentamente; el reconfortante aroma calmándolo, poco a poco, con el conocimiento de que la única persona que REALMENTE le importaba… estaba allí. Aun con vida.

Junto a él.

* * *

**Notas de las traductoras: **

¡La autora subió nuevo capítulo! Pensábamos que hasta ahí había llegado, pero no!, la autora nos deleita con otro capitulo. Nos gustó bastante así que decidimos traducirlo (Soulmate tiene una continuación también, pero creemos que el final de la primera parte es perfecto, y si le agregáramos algo más perdería la magia(?)).

Ya estamos traduciendo Role, así que espérennos un poquito más.

Besos.


End file.
